Echoes of Memory
by Spunky0ne
Summary: As Byakuya and Renji begin to explore their feelings for one another, Byakuya's younger cousin is tormented by dreams of a lost lover, that slowly seem to be driving him insane. But is he really going mad...or is the answer something more sinister? Byakuya/Renji, Naoki/Tetsuya, some Orochi/Naoki/Tetsuya
1. Nightmare

**Echoes of Memory**

**By Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**For Seeing Sasha (Thanks for being such an enthusiastic supporter of my work! And double thanks for the lovely Bya/Ren/Tetsuya oneshot gift story. I'm so happy to fulfill a request for you! :) Enjoy!)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Nightmare**

"Thank you for doing this, Renji," Byakuya said, closing the door to the Kuchiki family archive behind them and leading the redhead back out onto the wooden walkway that ran alongside the main wing of Kuchiki Manor, "It would have taken an insufferable amount of time for me to finish all of that research, had you not lent me your assistance. Soutaichou is very concerned about the threat of coming war, and we need every advantage, so time is of the essence."

"Well, it was no problem, Taichou," Renji assured him.

His hand fell to his abdomen and he patted it as he went on.

"Especially after that dinner your staff served us. Seriously, how do you stay so slim with people cooking you gourmet meals and waiting on you, hand and foot all of the time?"

Renji felt an odd little jolt inside as the noble gave him an amused smirk.

_He's been loosening up with me a lot, _the redhead noted, _Ever since we got back from Hueco Mundo, he's been doing stuff like this...ordering dinner for us at the division when we have to work late, going to the officers' hot springs with the rest of the taichous and fukutaichous...and now, asking me to come here and help him out. I mean, it was work, but dinner was great. And we spent a good bit of time talking too. If this was anyone but Kuchiki taichou, I might think that the guy was interested in me...but, Taichou? I don't know..._

"It must be all of the bankai training with my fukutaichou," Byakuya commented, leading him down the walkway.

"Right," Renji chuckled, smiling at how much he enjoyed their vigorous training sessions.

Byakuya stopped on the walkway as two attendants approached.

"Torio," Byakuya said, acknowledging them, "Koji."

"Good evening, Byakuya-sama," Torio said, bowing, "We have your evening tea ready, sir."

Byakuya looked up at Renji.

"Will you stay for tea, Renji?" he asked.

"Ah," sighed the redhead, "It's pretty late, Taichou. And I don't know about you, but I am really beat. I can't wait to get home and collapse already."

He flinched at the sudden flash of disappointment in the noble's expression that disappeared as swiftly as it had appeared.

_Did I miss something?_

"It being so late, why don't you just stay here at the manor tonight? That way, we can have tea and a hot soak to help us wind down."

"Wow, that sounds great, but I don't want to impose. I'll just...see you at work tomorrow. And, thanks, Taichou. Dinner was great."

Byakuya lowered his eyes and nodded.

"I appreciate your help with the research," the noble said again, "Good night, Renji."

"Good night, Taichou."

"Koji, will you see Renji out?"

"Yes, sir," answered the second attendant.

Byakuya watched silently as Koji led Renji back towards the manor entrance, then sighed softly.

"Are you ready for your tea, sir?" he asked.

"Hmmm," Byakuya murmured, non-committally, "In a moment."

He turned away and walked out into the gardens, his eyes straying up to the full moon.

Renji had almost reached the manor gates, when a swift flash step sounded and Rukia appeared suddenly in front of Koji and him.

"_Idiot_!" she hissed, "What do you think you're doing? Get _back_ there and have tea with my brother!"

"Wha...? Why? What the hell is wrong with you, Rukia?" Renji stammered, "What're you so pissed about? I've just spent the whole day and half the night doing research for the guy. Don't you think he's getting a little tired of me hanging around here?"

"Are you _stupid_?" Rukia asked, rolling her eyes, "Renji, don't you understand _anything_?"

"Huh?" the redhead said, scratching his head, "What are you going on about?"

"Oh my kami, you are totally clueless, aren't you?" Rukia asked, looking exasperated, "Don't you get that Byakuya is interested in you?"

"He's...?"

Renji's eyes blinked, then widened.

"Wha...? Huh? Really? Taichou is...interested...in me? Really?" the redhead asked, looking flustered, "But..."

"Why do you think he asked you to stay for tea, dummy?" Rukia asked, "And he offered to give you a guest room for the night."

"Hey!" Renji objected, "What the hell are you doing, eavesdropping on us? What's that all about?"

"I was just trying to make sure that my stupid best friend didn't do something dumb and not notice that his taichou was trying to get his attention! Now, get back there and have tea with him before you ruin _everything_!" Rukia insisted.

"Before I...Rukia!"

"Just get back there!" Rukia said, more loudly.

"But I...!"

Rukia went still, her head tilting and her expression going rather suddenly from angry to perplexed.

"Renji," she said softly, "Do you mean that...you aren't interested in Byakuya?"

Renji felt a blush roar across his face and was struck dumb for a moment.

_She's right. Taichou has been doing a lot of things lately that should have made me think of such a thing. And the way he looked at me earlier..._

"Well...no," he managed, his head spinning oddly at the thought of Byakuya sitting at the table alone under the stars and pretty, full moon, "I didn't say that. But, I mean, Taichou said before that he promised not to break any more clan rules. And you and I both know that him seeing me romantically would be even more of a scandal than Hisana and him, because I'm a peasant _and _a guy! I don't want to..."

"And I don't want to see my brother spend the rest of his life alone, Renji. I know he loved my sister, and she'll always be in his thoughts. But that doesn't mean that Byakuya shouldn't try to find someone else...or that if someone else is interested in him, that the person should walk away, just because it violates a few rules. I know my brother. He was trying to see what your feelings for him are."

"Great," Renji groaned, "And I just blew him off. Shit...that was stupid."

"Ahem," said Koji, jolting them back to an awareness of his presence, "Abarai-san, please, sir, pardon me for intruding, but..."

"Shoot," said Renji, blushing brightly, "Kinda forgot you were there. You're not going to..."

"Oh," said Koji, "No sir, of course not. It is not my place to interfere. I only meant to tell you that if you wished it, I could escort you back to Byakuya-sama. I am sure that if you have changed your mind about his invitation, he will certainly welcome your company."

Renji took a steadying breath, nervous knots rising in his stomach.

"S-so, you think that Taichou likes me too?" he asked Koji, "I mean, you're around him a lot, so if anyone would know something like that, you would."

"Well, Byakuya-sama is a very private person, and as his attendant, I do not wish to speak out of turn, but I will say that Byakuya-sama's mood does seem to lighten whenever Abarai-san is to visit us."

Renji couldn't quite bite back the smile that found its way onto his lips.

"So you guys both think that Taichou is interested in me, huh? You think that if I go back and accept his invitation, what? He's going to fall into my arms and say, 'I'm yours, Renji!' Because, really, I don't see that happening. I mean, maybe he is interested, but that doesn't mean that he's going to make a move or anything."

"So what if he doesn't," Rukia said, coyly, "That just means that he might be waiting for _someone else_ to make a move, ne?"

Renji held on to his objections for a moment longer, then let out a soft breath of capitulation.

"Oh...fine. You want me to go and make a fool of myself, I guess I'll just go and make a fool of myself. As much as I hate looking like an idiot, I think I'd hate myself even more if he _was_ interested and I didn't at least try to let him know I am too. All right, Koji-san. How about you take me back to Taichou?"

"Well, _finally_!" Rukia sighed, rolling her eyes again, "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to let him get away."

"Yeah, well, I'd better not just get made a fool of here, because if that happens, I'm coming back to kick your ass all over the place, Kuchiki."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem," Rukia said, winking at him, "Now, get going, before Nii-sama goes to bed and you miss your chance."

"Huh..." Renji huffed, turning back and falling in with Koji, "All right, kid. Take me back...and uh, don't tell him what we talked about, okay?"

"Oh, I won't, Abarai-san!" Koji said enthusiastically, "I think it's wonderful that Byakuya-sama won't be so lonely anymore! And you are much more interesting than those boring girls that the elders are always trying to interest him in."

"Great," laughed Renji, his mind imagining poor Byakuya surrounded by scores of vapid, fainting women, "I'll just try to hold up my end of that..."

He shook his head and chuckled again as Koji led him back down the walkway and out to the garden table. To their surprise, Byakuya was not at the table.

"Torio," Koji called to his brother, as the elder youth came out of one of the bedrooms, "Where is Byakuya-sama? Abarai-san has changed his mind and decided to have tea and stay with us tonight."

"He has?" Torio said, looking pleased, "Very well, Abarai-san, I will have tea made and a room prepared for you, right away. Byakuya-sama will be pleased."

"Hey," said the redhead, "What is this? Does everyone around here know something I don't? How come I'm the last one here to know that Taichou has a crush on me? I mean, I'm with him every day too. What are you guys seeing that I'm not, here?"

"Come, Abarai-san," said Torio, "Byakuya-sama has walked out to his favorite sakura tree to look at the moon. I am sure he will enjoy your company."

"Well, I don't want to intrude if he's..."

"Come, it's fine," Torio laughed, "This way, Abarai-san."

Renji fell in with the youth and proceeded out the back gate of the manor and onto a quiet forest trail. The trail wound through a thick growth of trees and opened up at the top of a low cliff, beside a rushing waterfall. Torio stopped short of the end of the trail and nodded briefly.

"He's over there."

"Thanks, Torio-san," Renji said, nodding.

He took a steadying breath and left the cover of the trees, his heart suddenly pounding and sweat breaking out on his skin.

_What am I gonna say to him? Hi, Taichou, I'm in love with you? I don't think so. How do I tell him without looking like a complete idiot? He's this rich, beautiful clan leader and Taichou, and I'm...well...me._

_Huh..._

He moved closer, surprised that Byakuya remained turned away from him, his handsome form glowing with moonlight.

_I'm surprised he hasn't sensed me. I think my heart's about to bust outta my chest. Kami...I wish I'd had some of that soothing tea now..._

He was so close now, that it seemed impossible that Byakuya didn't know he was there. And in fact, the redhead felt a glimmer of uncertainty touch the noble's powerful reiatsu. He stood solemnly with his back to Renji...proud...imposing...

_Beautiful..._

_So damned beautiful._

_What do I say to you? Because words don't seem enough, you know? I should do something. I should..._

Before he quite realized what he was doing, he moved forward. His body alive with shivers of uncertainty, he approached Byakuya from behind, and was almost undone by the lovely scent of sakura that drifted lazily in the air around him. He slid his arms around the noble, praying that the man wouldn't just get mad at him and tell him to keep his dirty, peasant hands to himself.

His knees went weak as Byakuya not only didn't do anything painful to him, nor did he pull away, but he stiffened for just a moment, then relaxed into Renji's arms as the redhead's chin came to rest on his shoulder. Neither said anything at first. Then, finally, when it seemed neither would, Byakuya cleared his throat softly.

"I...thought that you were leaving," he said softly.

"Yeah," said Renji, "Well, I changed my mind."

"You weren't so weary as you thought?" Byakuya mused.

"No," said Renji, "I'm pretty tired, like I said. But...I thought that some moonlight would be a good way to wind down."

"Ah," said the noble, unable to fend off a smile, "So...Renji, why?"

"Huh?"

Byakuya's smile widened.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were interested in me?" he asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were interested in me?" Renji countered.

Byakuya was quiet for a moment, and Renji admired the way the moonlight reflected in the noble's dark eyes as he turned his head to look at the redhead, resulting in their lips being in close proximity to each other.

"I...wasn't sure what to say," he confessed, "I wasn't sure that you would return my feelings that way."

"Ah..."

"So, what about you? Why didn't you say anything?"

Renji smiled.

"I guess I'm not so good with words. I'm more a man of action."

"Are you?" Byakuya asked, his lips coming achingly close to the redhead's, making Renji's heart skip in his chest.

For a moment, neither man moved. Then, gradually, so slowly that it might have been unintentional, they brought their lips together and kissed, gently, lingeringly, over the noble's shoulder. Byakuya turned in Renji's arms, looking even more lovely as the moonlight lit him from behind. Renji's fingers sank into his hair, and the redhead felt a heady twinge in his loins at being in contact with something so soft and pleasant smelling. They fell into a deeper, open-mouthed kiss, that left both men lightheaded.

"Damn," whispered Renji, looking down into Byakuya's starlit eyes, "What happens now, Taichou?"

His fingers traced the smile on the noble's lips.

Byakuya started to answer, but went quiet as a flash step sounded, and a young man dressed only in a thin, blue sleeping yukata blazed past them, an odd, desperate look in his hazed sapphire eyes. Renji only got a quick glance as the man flash stepped by them and launched himself off the cliff.

"Tetsuya!" Byakuya said in a worried tone.

He let go of Renji and followed the younger man, down off of the low cliff, over the lake below them, and out into the meadow beyond it. The young man continued to move in swift flash steps, racing across the meadow and running headlong into the forested area beyond.

"Tetsuya!" Byakuya cried, "Tetsuya, stop!"

Renji followed on Byakuya's heels, uncertain what was going on, or who the younger man was, but sensing that something was really not right, and wanting to help. They followed the young man through the trees and into the rough country beyond, moving at a dangerously fast pace for such a place.

Renji saw some kind of building loom up in front of them, and was about to ask Byakuya what it was, when the younger man's voice sounded.

"Naoki!" he called desperately, "Naoki, where are you? Naoki!"

Solemn crows that had gathered in the courtyard of the building, squawked in protest as Tetsuya ran through them, his eyes sweeping the courtyard, and his voice sounding again.

"Naoki!" he screamed.

Byakuya reached him and wrapped his arms around the young man, bringing him to his knees on the half-dead grass in the central courtyard.

"What are you doing?" Tetsuya cried, struggling in Byakuya's arms and ignoring his cousin's pleas for him to wake, "Naoki! Naoki! Please!"

A shock of kido jolted Tetsuya's stiffened form, making him collapse into Byakuya's arms. The noble looked down at the now unconscious man's face, his own deeply troubled as he ran his fingers down the slender braid on the left side of his cousin's face and touched a small blue, white and silver clip at the end.

"Tetsuya..." he whispered, seemingly unaware that Renji was still there.

"Is, uh...is he okay, Taichou?" asked the redhead, "Why did he do that?"

Byakuya looked back at Renji, as though just realizing he was there, then looked back at his unconscious cousin.

"He will be all right," the noble said, his tone leaving Renji unconvinced, "I just need to take him home."

He started to lift the young man to carry him back to the manor, but caught his breath softly as Renji took Tetsuya up in his own arms.

"Let me, okay?" he offered.

Byakuya gazed at him quietly for a moment, then nodded.

"Thank you, Renji."

"Sure," said the redhead, starting to walk, "But, do you know why he did that?"

Byakuya sighed.

"I am not sure. Tetsuya was once imprisoned in that place. It was...an illegal prison, for those who broke the rules of the clan...especially half-bloods. Tetsuya was born in the prison. His father was my father's first cousin, and his mother was Rukon born. They were both killed, but Tetsuya grew up there. He shared a cell with a boy named Naoki, whom he grew close to. When I discovered the prison and we freed the prisoners, Tetsuya and Naoki were pursued by guards and cornered on a cliff. The guards struck the ledge with kido spells, and Tetsuya and Naoki fell into the river below the cliff. They had no powers...no flash step. Tetsuya's zanpakutou protected him, so he survived, but Naoki was swept away and his reiatsu diminished. I don't think that Tetsuya has ever gotten over the boy's death."

"Shit...so now he dreams about it? He...sleepwalks?"

Byakuya shook his head.

He mourned Naoki and we made a grave here for him. And Tetsuya seemed fairly accepting of his death. But...recently, he has begun to have dreams of Naoki being in pain...of him calling Tetsuya's name. I am...beginning to be very concerned for him. He seems tormented, and I do not know how to help him. In fact...Renji, I am very worried that Tetsuya could be becoming emotionally unbalanced!"


	2. Pathways to Love

**Chapter 2: Pathways to Love**

Tetsuya stirred softly in Renji's arms, and as the redhead entered the young man's room a step behind Byakuya, his pretty sapphire eyes opened and fastened on Renji's. He blinked and squinted, as though trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

"Gomen nasai," he said, giving the redhead a curious look, "But, who are you?"

"This is my fukutaichou, Abarai Renji," Byakuya informed the young man.

Renji set Tetsuya back on his feet and he and Byakuya watched as he slid back into the bed and settled against the pile of pillows behind him.

"Greetings, Abarai-san," Tetsuya said politely, "Byakuya-sama has told me a lot about you. I am sorry that we did not make our acquaintance under better circumstances."

"That's all right, Tetsuya-san," Renji assured him, "It's nice to meet you. Except for Rukia, I don't really know any of Taichou's family, so it's nice to get to do that."

Tetsuya's comely face took on a tormented expression.

"What you must think of me," he said softly, looking down and his hands, where they rested on the blankets, "I know that I look as though I've lost my mind, but..."

Byakuya sat down next to Tetsuya and took the younger man's hands in his. Renji gave him a supportive smile.

"You look plenty sane enough to me, Tetsuya-san," he said bracingly, "I don't know much about your situation, but it sounds like you've been through a rough time. Go easy on yourself, okay? Get some rest and I'm sure you'll feel better."

"That is wise advice, Cousin," Byakuya added, as a young male attendant appeared with hot green tea.

"Arigatou, Akio-kun," Tetsuya said, accepting the tea and taking a sip.

He paused and gave Byakuya a sad look of acceptance.

"They've put something in it to make me sleep," he said softly.

"Only to ensure that you rest comfortably, Tetsuya," Byakuya reassured the younger man.

Tetsuya went quiet, but nodded briefly.

"I understand, Byakuya-sama."

Renji stood silently behind Byakuya as the noble watched Tetsuya continue to drink the tea he had been given.

"Do you remember anything this time?" the clan leader asked quietly.

Tetsuya nodded, and his blue eyes blinked slowly.

"I was asleep in here, when I felt eyes watching me. I opened my eyes and there was...someone leaning over me...looking down at me, while I slept. I wanted to call out, but the person touched his fingers to my lips and I couldn't speak. At first, I thought that he had done something to me, but I think it was just the shock of seeing what appeared to be Naoki's face, there in the darkness. He turned and started to go...and I...called out to him. But he wouldn't stop. He ran out of my room and although I could not sense the direction he took. I ran after him and found myself there, at the prison."

Tetsuya bit his lip gently and tears came into his wide gray eyes.

"Byakuya-sama," he whispered, "I _am _losing my mind, aren't I?"

Byakuya looked back at his cousin, at a loss for words.

"Hey," Renji said calmly, "I told you, you look sane enough to me. And trust me, I'm from Inuzuri, and there's a whole lot of crazy people in that place. So, I know what I'm talking about here."

"Renji..." Byakuya began.

"Taichou," Renji said quietly, "Tetsuya-san seems to me to be a smart, sensitive kind of person."

"Yes..."

"And I'll bet if I asked you, you would tell me that you trust his perception of things, most of the time. I mean, he doesn't seem to me like someone who is 'out there,' mentally."

"That is true, but...what he is describing...someone could not have gotten into Tetsuya's room without the guards seeing, without the person's reiatsu being sensed, of there being traces of it here. I sense nothing."

"I did not sense him, even when he stood over me and I could see that he was real," said Tetsuya, "But how could that be? There just isn't any way of explaining..."

"Maybe not," said Renji, "but...someone I know, who is a whole lot smarter than me told me after all of Aizen Sousuke's nonsense that when what you see defies all explanation, you shouldn't abandon your belief that there _is_ an explanation. You should amend your tactics and look at the situation in a different light."

"Yes, but..."

"You haven't been having hallucinations before this all started, ne?" Renji asked.

"Well, no," said Tetsuya, "But I did have nightmares and problems adjusting..."

"Which _anyone _would have had after being locked up and mistreated for a long time. This is just my opinion, but I think you're pretty damned 'with it' for a guy who thinks he's lost it. But worrying about it isn't really going to help you right now, so you should listen to Taichou and try to get some rest now. I don't know about you, but sometimes I feel like I do a better job of solving problems while I'm asleep."

Byakuya gave Renji a look of gratitude as Tetsuya nodded in acceptance and leaned back against the pillows again. Byakuya took the doctored tea from his hand as Tetsuya blinked sleepily and started to drift off.

"Thank you for that," the clan leader said quietly, "I didn't know what to say to calm his fears. Tetsuya has many doubts and fears, and this situation has been very taxing for both of us. I am glad you relieved him of his fears so that he could settle down and rest."

"I think you should do the same, Taichou."

"Hmmm?"

"Well, obviously you care a lot about him, and that means that while he's sleeping, you're likely to just be worrying or working endlessly on the pieces of the puzzle."

"And is there anything wrong with that?" asked the noble, releasing Tetsuya's now limp hand and standing, "Should I not use every waking minute to get to the bottom of this? My cousin is in torment, and if I do nothing to help him, he way well become completely incapacitated. I do not want that to happen, so of course I am going to give the matter my full attention."

"Right," Renji agreed, "But, it's kinda like when we're up late planning battle strategy. There's a point where you've looked at the pieces from a lot of angles, and you just need to let your body rest and regroup while you're subconscious mind keeps turning things over."

"You are probably right," Byakuya sighed, running his hands over his face, "But enough of that. It is very late and we have to work in the morning. Would you like to join me in the bathing room before bed?"

"The...bathing room?" Renji said, looking at him blankly.

Byakuya gave him a tired smile and turned him in the direction of a small building near the end of the main wing of the manor. Renji followed, his eyes curious, as Byakuya led him to the little building and then inside. He came to a stop, just inside the door, staring.

The room laid under a tempered glass ceiling, and the lights were left off to let the moon and stars illuminate the chamber naturally. White surfaces within the large bathing pool that dominated the room, glowed softly all around. Renji scented a variety of flowers, and could see that much of the chamber looked like an extension of the lovely gardens outside of the chamber.

"Wow..." he mused softly as Torio and Akio entered the room and approached them.

"Koji, will you please assist Renji?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes, Byakuya-sama," the attendant answered.

He turned to Renji.

"If I may assist you with undressing, sir?" he asked politely.

Renji paused, blinking at the sight of Torio undressing Byakuya.

"Uh...sure," he said, feeling less than certain.

A blush came onto his skin as the youth bared him and deepened as Koji stepped aside and undressed down to a small wrap around his waist.

"Hey," Renji objected, "Why do you get to wear that and I have to be naked?"

"Because you are the one being bathed, sir," Koji answered, looking amused.

He was surprised to hear Byakuya emit something that sounded suspiciously like a short laugh. Renji forgot his objections about his nakedness as a fully undressed Byakuya walked out into the pool, followed by Torio, to a set of warm waterfalls on the far side of the pool.

"Sir," said Koji, distracting him away from the sight for a moment, "There are soaking pools, or I can bathe you under the waterfall as well."

"Ah...um..." the redhead stammered, coaxing a smile from the waiting attendant, "right. I'll just...go and join Taichou."

"As you wish, sir," Koji said, falling in behind him as he waded out to join Byakuya.

He almost jumped out of his skin as Koji's warm, soapy hands first touched him. An instant smile found its way onto Byakuya's lips and Torio cleared his throat softly and looked away for a moment.

"Sorry about that," Renji said, blushing, "Just, I don't usually have someone doing that for me."

"That's all right, sir," said Koji, amiably.

Renji stepped back under the water and let his hair loose from the hair tie he wore, then let the water soak into it and tried not to think about the fact that Koji's warm, soapy hands were sliding all over his bared body. But he forgot his own discomfort, watching raptly as Byakuya wet his hair and then stood quietly as Torio worked a lather onto his skin.

The youth's hands passed over Byakuya's muscular shoulders, tightening to offer a gentle massage as he slowly washed the area. They slid down his slender white back and over his lovely white bottom, teasing an almost jealous flicker in the redhead's reiatsu as he watched. Then, he realized that as Torio was bathing Byakuya, Koji's hands worked the same magic on his tall, lanky form. And as much as it made him want to blush with the youth's hands touching him, Koji's hands remained diligent and respectful as they bathed him, making him relax and even enjoy the pleasant sensations of the deep muscle massage.

His eyes slid nearly closed, but remained open a crack, watching as Torio finished Byakuya's back and bottom and worked his way around to the front. He went into a pleasant daze, watching Torio's hands slide over the noble's fine carved clavicle and shapely pectorals, then down over his ribs and onto the soft belly. He tried not to stare and worked fitfully to tame his reiatsu as Torio paused.

"With your permission, sir."

"Proceed," Byakuya answered softly.

Renji swallowed hard and his heart throbbed at the sight of the attendant's hands that, keeping their touches light and respectful, gently bathed the clan leader's notably flaccid privates.

"With your permission, sir?" Koji said, startling the redhead out of staring.

He bit his lips, blushing furiously.

"Eh...I think I'll handle that part, myself," he said, then flushed a deeper red as he considered the words he'd used.

"As you wish, sir," said Koji, lowering his hands and waiting as Renji bathed his piqued member and bit down on his tongue to bring himself fully back under control.

He breathed a contented sigh as he stood next to Byakuya under the gentle fall of water, rinsing away the lather, watching the noble out of the corner of an eye, and smiling as he realized that Byakuya was stealing glances at him as well. He drank in the sight of the beautifully naked and much more relaxed looking noble as he followed Byakuya back to the edge of the pool. They stood quietly as the attendants carefully dried them off with thick, warmed towels, then dressed them in what had to be the softest and most comfortable yukata that had ever touched Renji's tanned skin.

They left the bathing room and walked back along the wooden walkway to Byakuya's bedroom door.

"Koji will show you to your guest room," the noble said, blinking sleepily.

Renji felt a twinge of sadness at the thought of leaving Byakuya's company, after having enjoyed their first kiss and the pleasantness of bathing together.

"Are you going to be able to fall asleep now Taichou, or would you like me to help you with that?"

Even though the walkway had been darkened, he could see the sudden blush his words caused to rise on Byakuya's fine, white skin.

"You want to help me fall asleep?" the noble asked, glancing at the two attendants and excusing them wordlessly for the night.

He looked up into Renji's red-brown eyes affectionately.

"I would be pleased to accept, but...I feel it is not right to accept, when I am not yet ready to...proceed."

Renji let out a soft laugh.

"I didn't mean _that_, Taichou," he told the curious noble, "It's just something I learned while I was a kid. Rukia and I used it to help the little kids in our group fall asleep when they were scared or sick."

"Ah," said Byakuya, glancing into his candlelit bedroom, "I see."

But Renji still sensed a hesitance.

He smiled disarmingly.

"It's okay if you're not comfortable with that, yet. I'll just say good night, then."

He started to turn away, but was stopped by a slender hand that came to rest on his shoulder. Renji froze, hardly daring to breathe.

"Wait."

Everything seemed to go still and silent around them.

"I am sorry if I offended you," Byakuya went on, "It is just that...with the exception of my wife, I have never been intimate with anyone, female or male. My attraction to you came as a surprise to me, and...I will need time to...adjust. It..."

Byakuya was stunned into silence as Renji turned and claimed his lips in a sweet, chaste kiss.

"You don't have to explain," he said easily, "It's fine."

"It is?" the noble inquired softly, "Or are you merely being accommodating?"

Renji grinned and shrugged.

"Aren't you the one always telling me that patience is a virtue...and one that I should learn to employ, now and then? Was that you or some other brilliant taichou?"

"That was me," Byakuya said, a small smile gracing his lips, "You just...normally don't tend to embrace such things as patience."

"Yeah, you're right," Renji admitted, "And if you came on to me, I would go to bed with you tonight."

Byakuya flushed and went silent.

"But...because of the respect I have for you, if you invite me in to help you fall asleep, I will do that, and only that. I give you my word. Unless maybe it's not _my_ self control you're worried about."

The noble frowned.

"I assure you, I am quite in control of myself," he said, an edge of annoyance in the words.

His lips tightened.

"Well, then, if I have your word, I will trust it. Come."

Renji smiled, but didn't answer. He followed Byakuya into the room and watched as he climbed into bed. Then, he sat down beside the reclined noble and smiled down at his somewhat uncertain expression.

"I'll say good night now, because in a few seconds, you're going to be asleep," Renji explained, giving him a warm, lingering kiss on the mouth.

"Very well," said the noble, "Good night, Renji."

"Good night, Taichou."

Byakuya tried to attend to what was happening, but after a few light, comforting touches on his face and fingertips, everything around him seemed to melt away, and he fell asleep within seconds. And although he ached all over to slide underneath the blankets and curl his body around Byakuya's, Renji sighed softly and started to get up.

Then, he froze, remembering that Byakuya had excused the attendants for the night.

_So how the hell am I supposed to find my way to a guest room?_

He couldn't stop the smile that found itself on his lips. Shaking his head, he turned and slid down beneath the covers, wrapping himself around the sleeping noble and burying his face in a pillow of sakura scented hair.

_Oh gods...I have died and gone straight to heaven! _thought the redhead, _If I die in my sleep or I misunderstood him and he kills me for this...it will have been worth it!_


	3. Shadows

**Chapter 3: Shadows**

_"Tetsuya."_

He tried to open his eyes, but was still held down too firmly by the medication that had been placed in his tea. He moaned softly, edges of panic making his heart race beneath his pale breast. He shivered as he felt the light caress of a hand on his face.

_"It's been so long. Tetsuya, why won't you look at me?"_

"N-naoki..." he moaned softly.

_"Do you remember me, Tetsuya? Do you remember what you promised me?"_

Tears came to Tetsuya's eyes as he recalled...

_Naoki took Tetsuya's hand and pulled him along to a small footbridge that crossed a creek that ran through the edge of the exercise yard._

_"We have to do this quick," he said, taking the rosebud and placing it in Tetsuya's hair, behind one ear, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to marry me, Yukimura Naoki and you, Kuchiki Tetsuya. I swear that I enter this marriage of my own free will."_

_He nudged Tetsuya._

_"Now, you have to say that."_

_"What?"_

_"About it being your own free will!"_

_"Oh," said the younger boy, "Okay...I swear I enter this marriage of my own free will."_

_"Okay. I, Yukimura Naoki, take you, Kuchiki Tetsuya, as my lawfully wedded husband, and I promise to love, honor and cherish you forever."_

_He looked up and saw the other inmates beginning to file back inside._

_"Hurry," he urged the other youth._

_"I, Kuchiki Tetsuya, take you, Yukimura Naoki, to be my lawfully wedded husband, and I promise to love, honor and cherish you forever."_

_"Oh!" exclaimed Naoki, "Rings!"_

_"Rings?"_

_"We need rings."_

_He hastily picked two long clover blossoms and fashioned two rings. He slipped one onto Tetsuya's finger, then smiled as Tetsuya slipped the other onto his finger._

_"Okay," said Tetsuya, "What now?"_

_Naoki smiled brightly and leaned forward, bringing his lips to Tetsuya's ear._

_"We have to go back to our cell and have sex. That's something you have to do to make it official."_

_"Really?" asked Tetsuya, wide-eyed._

_"Mmhmm," said the older boy, nodding, "But first, we have to kiss."_

_He leaned forward and fastened his mouth on the younger boy's._

_"Hey! You two," called a guard, "Time to go in."_

_"We're coming," answered Naoki, quickly snatching the rose out of Tetsuya's hair and hiding it in his yukata._

_He grabbed Tetsuya's hand and the two walked back to the doors, then stepped back into the prison building._

"Naoki!" Tetsuya cried softly, feeling a jolt of surprise move through his still incapacitated form as warm, loving hands opened his yukata.

_"I know that it makes you afraid when you are touched, because that bastard Orochi enjoys hurting you, but I am your lover. I will never hurt you, Tetsuya."_

_"I know that," Tetsuya answered, trying to keep himself still, trying to stop the shudder of fear that came with being touched intimately, "I am not afraid of you, Naoki."_

_Naoki's kind, brown eyes looked down into his as the youth settled his body on top of Tetsuya's._

_"I can feel you are shaking," he whispered, shaking his head, "I can stop if this is too painful for you."_

_"No," Tetsuya whispered back, "Because...if we let him stop us from being together, then he wins, Naoki. He would destroy our love if he could. He hates us. I do not know why he hates us even more than the others here, but I feel it in his hands when he uses them to hurt me. And when he puts it inside me, it burns like poison. I wonder if he poisons us just by touching us, Naoki."_

_"Shh," the older boy whispered, "It will be all right. Let him fill us with all of his worst poison. And when he is gone, we will fill each other with love again. That love will cure the worst of his poison."_

_Naoki's lips caressed Tetsuya's as the older youth entered the younger in slow, gentle thrusts. And Tetsuya found that his body calmed under Naoki's as the unhurried motions of their lovemaking commenced._

_"I love you, Kuchiki Tetsuya," Naoki whispered, repeating the words until the last of the anxiety drained out of his lover's too thin body, "My lover...my secret husband."_

_Tetsuya smiled._

_"I love you too, Naoki, my secret husband._

_He reached up and traced the lines of Naoki's face as the older boy's motions intensified and his breath shortened. Sweat broke out on his forehead, and he fastened his mouth on Tetsuya's so that his soft, muted moans wouldn't be heard. He barely managed to keep from crying out as he climaxed, then was shocked again as Tetsuya's body quivered beneath his, and warm, wet seed pulsed out onto their skin._

_Naoki laughed shakily._

_"Tetsuya...you came for me?" he whispered, reaching down to capture some of the wetness on his fingertips, "For a long time, you couldn't."_

_"I was afraid," Tetsuya admitted, "after Orochi-san punished you so badly when he caught us together. But...I don't care anymore. We are married now, and there is nothing he can do. I will give everything to you, Naoki, and I will not let him stop me anymore! When you are with me, I promise I will do this for you...only for you."_

Tetsuya shuddered as he felt a warm, aroused male body settle on top of his. Gentle, but insistent hands parted his thighs, and a hungry mouth came down on his.

"Wh-what is happening?" he managed between kisses, struggling to close his legs again.

_"Don't be afraid," _Naoki's voice told him, _"Remember what you promised me."_

"This...c-can't be real!" Tetsuya said, softly out of fear of being overheard.

_They would think I had lost my mind completely._

_But...I know Naoki's touch!_

_And this feels like..._

Tetsuya breathed in the scent of the other young man, and tears leaked onto his face. The man on top of him brushed them away and smiled down at him.

"_It's all right. It's all right. It's just me. Don't cry, Tetsuya. I am with you_."

"But you can't be! Naoki, you left me a long time ago! Please stop! Whoever you are, you can't be _him_! You can't be!"

But he knew the touch of his lover, even after years of separation, and even as the sedative he had been given began to wear off, he couldn't move, for fear of shattering the beautiful delusion he had fallen into.

Naoki's handsome, smiling face looked down into his, and his lover's hands and mouth explored him eagerly. Tetsuya moved easily with the body on top of his, unable to hold back as the pleasure of being possessed by Naoki returned to him as though the days of their separation had never happened. Naoki fed him panting kisses, shuddering as he climaxed. Tetsuya's stunned body was rocked as it was taken with the heavy throbs of orgasm.

"What?" he panted, shivering, "But I..."

"Shh," whispered Naoki, his eyes seeming to dive down into Tetsuya's.

Everything melted into a confusing haze and Tetsuya's mind went silent and still for a time. He woke to find that it was morning, and Akio had already laid out tea and breakfast for him. Relieved, he started to sit up, but felt something odd.

He climbed out of bed and walked into the small bathroom in his room, letting out a gasp of surprise as warm fluid dribbled onto his inner thigh.

"Oh! Oh, kami!" he exclaimed, a sick feeling rising inside him.

He stepped into the private shower and turned on the water, then stood underneath it for a moment, breathing slowly to calm his racing heart.

"It must be some kind of mistake..."

Searching fingers trailed down his slender body, slipping carefully between his thighs and sliding back to his entrance. Shock and fear flooded his body at the slick feel of the area.

"It can't be," he whispered, closing his eyes and sliding down the wall of the shower, "It can't be real! It is just my imagination."

He heard Akio's step in the bathroom.

"Oh..."

"Tetsuya-san, are you all right, sir?" the boy asked, "Are you feeling ill? I can bring Byakuya-sama."

"I am fine," he managed, surprised at how well he was able to hide the terror he was feeling, "I was just trying to relax."

"Ah, I am sorry to bother you. I will go."

"No, it's all right," Tetsuya said, climbing back to his feet, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower.

Akio picked up a towel and began to dry him, then stopped, looking down at Tetsuya's left hand.

"Tetsuya-san, what is this?"

An icy shaft of fear thrust into him as he spotted the small ring made of clover wrapped around his ring finger.

"N-nothing," Tetsuya said, removing it and dropping it in the trash bin.

He stood quietly as Akio finished drying and dressing him, then left his room hurriedly.

_I have to stop this._

_I begin to come undone!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji wasn't one to wake early, and couldn't have imagined that much of anything would make him glad at doing so, but the small stirring of the bed that brought him awake, treated him to one of the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Byakuya was a beautiful man to begin with, and there was, Renji thought, not much that enchanted him more than seeing his lovely taichou in his perfectly tailored shihakushou, his newer and more stylish haori, the expensive hair decorations that had replaced his kenseiken and the white, fingerless gloves that always encased his pale, slender hands. Add to that, the sheer, mind numbing beauty of seeing the man with zanpakutou in hand and fighting, always left the redhead feeling oddly lightheaded. But, he found suddenly, there was something that left those other things behind.

Byakuya was a man possessed of great pride and formality, and although he had begun to let down and relax somewhat in his red haired fukutaichou's presence, there was always that bit of himself held back...an unwillingness to let the last barrier crumble and to let himself be seen, naked of any adornments. And that made sense to Renji, because the man was the head of the greatest of the noble clans, and Renji's superior, so it was necessary for him to maintain just that slight distance at all times, and though being polite and showing subtle signs of affection, never going so far as making himself vulnerable. But whatever slight distance he had kept between them had fallen away and the result left Renji speechless.

Byakuya...beautiful, proud, carefully distant Byakuya, laid, completely at ease in Renji's arms, sprawled carelessly across his chest and sleeping deeply. And without his adornments, he might as well have been naked, although his yukata covered him. His expression, that was always so carefully composed had become delightfully serene, and although still not smiling, it betrayed a deep, profound contentedness that Renji felt flattered to witness. And to know that he was the one who had made that expression display itself there, gave Renji a pleasant jolt inside. He held himself still, so as not to wake his lovely companion, not wanting to miss a moment while the noble rested there, with his guard completely let down, clothes rumpled from sleep, hair tumbled and trickling onto his much younger looking sleeping face. One hand rested beneath Renji's yukata, the graceful fingers spread out, suggesting to the redhead that, as he had slept, those searching fingers had engaged in some manner of gentle exploration. Renji could have cried out in protest as the beautiful vision before his eyes finally shattered, and Byakuya's dark gray eyes flickered open, but he was shocked out of his disappointment by a sudden revelation that was as earthshaking as it was brief. For just one brief moment, those wide, deep eyes displayed surprise and confusion, abandoning entirely the calm and detached demeanor that usually possessed them. And Renji decided, once again, that even if Byakuya killed him for having invaded the man's bed, he would never be sorry, having died witnessing something so devilishly enchanting.

Still, even that moment was instantly eclipsed as Byakuya's eyes opened and met his, and the man shifted slightly, suddenly registering that both of them were more than a little erect...something not completely surprising, considering it was early morning and it was not unnatural to wake in that state. What was surprising was waking and finding themselves in the position to be forced to notice the situation, and then to notice it together, while gazing into each other's eyes.

And that moment too, was rent asunder by the next, in which a very pretty blush rose up to decorate the noble's cheeks and throat. Renji couldn't make himself stop smiling, and was jolted again when Byakuya smiled too.

"Good morning, Renji," the noble said, his voice still dreamy and his lips unbearably soft and warm as they touched themselves to the redhead's throat, beneath his chin.

"Good morning, Taichou," Renji whispered, brushing a few errant strands of raven black hair away from his face and kissing him gently on one elegant, and slightly arched eyebrow, "You look like you slept well."

"I did," aid the noble, "Arigatou."

"Sorry for invading your bed uninvited, but I realized after you drifted off, you had sent the attendants away, and there wasn't anyone to show me to my room," Renji explained.

"Ah...how careless of me," Byakuya said, remorselessly, "I should be ashamed of myself, both for my rudeness and my scandalous behavior. But oddly, I do not feel a bit regretful at the lapse in my judgment. Waking up in your arms is a sinful pleasure."

"I know a few more sinful things," Renji said, grinning, "And if we don't get up and put some more clothes on, I may be too tempted to resist."

"Nonsense," said the noble, "You have said that you respect me, and by allowing myself to fall asleep in your arms, I have given you my complete trust. You would never violate that, I am sure."

"Okay, no, I wouldn't," Renji chuckled, letting his fingers play with the noble's fine, silken hair, "But don't you think it's a little cruel to tease me like this, Taichou?"

"Perhaps," Byakuya admitted, "But I did tell you that I needed time to adjust to something new like this. So, if you want me to grow relaxed enough to eventually allow you to make love to me, some patience is necessary, and will pay off, in the long run."

"Kind of like bankai training?" Renji said, smirking.

"Yes, much like that. Still," the noble said, biting his lip gently and feeling the heat and pressure of the redhead's thick erection touching his thigh, through their clothes, "I think that I cannot, in good conscience, leave you suffering. So, I think we should find some sort of 'middle ground,' ne Renji?"

A sudden blush roared across Renji's face.

"Wh-what did you have in mind?" he asked, his heart throbbing fitfully as lovely, forbidden images flashed in his stunned mind.

_Oh gods..._

Byakuya left the redhead breathless again as he shifted, placing himself more directly on top of Renji with his legs spread. Renji's yukata crawled upward as the noble moved, making his heart do flip-flops in his chest as the wickedly soft skin of Byakuya's inner thighs made contact with his rougher skin, and their swollen members rested against each other.

"This...is compensation?" Renji asked, a little dizzily, "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were being a pretty sadistic tease, Taichou."

Renji wasn't sure what he had expected in response, but his eyes widened and a sound shock went through him as Byakuya's eyes broke away from the his, and he pulled away, sitting up hastily and blushing furiously. He tried to think of something to say, but was stopped as Byakuya spoke first.

"Please forgive me," he said in a perfectly serious tone, "I told you. I have only ever been with my wife, and our joinings were fewer because of her fragile health. I'm afraid that some of the intricacies of sexual connection are simply out of the realm of my experience. I didn't mean to tease you, only to offer you relief."

Renji gave the noble a helpless smile and dragged Byakuya into his arms, surprising the man with a warm torrent of amorous, open-mouthed kisses. Then, he captured a slender hand and brought the fingers to his lips.

"Don't worry about it. I can take care of it myself if it's a problem."

"But..."

"And I'm sure you can too, ne?" the redhead went on, teasing a deeper blush onto Byakuya's unusually unsettled face.

"Abarai...how dare you!"

Renji laughed.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Well, do try," the noble said, looking somewhat offended, "I do not mock you when we are discussing your training in proper use of your sword, so I would appreciate it if you didn't mock me whilst I come to terms with...What are you...Renji, why are you laughing?"

"S-sorry, but did you just compare me practicing swordplay to you learning about proper etiquette for lovemaking?"

Byakuya's reiatsu rose suddenly, and he left the bed in a flash step, disappearing out of the room and leaving Renji staring at the place where he had been.

"Oh...shit. Well, that was great, Abarai," he berated himself.

He climbed out of the bed and tied his yukata shut, then left the bedroom and tried to sense the noble's direction. He groaned upon realizing that the noble was upset enough to be masking his reiatsu. But he knew better than to just do nothing about the situation.

He left the bedroom and walked out into the gardens, where he came across Tetsuya, dressed in the dark blue house security uniform the other house guards wore and sitting underneath a plum tree, beside a tall, handsome black stallion. The noble sat with his back against the tree, an open book in his hands and his eyes fixed on the page he was reading. The stallion lifted his head and stared at Renji through large, sapphire eyes that looked strangely like Tetsuya's own, then lowered his head again to nudge the book-absorbed noble gently. Tetsuya looked up at Renji and smiled.

"Good morning, Abarai-san," he greeted Renji.

"Hey, Tetsuya-san," Renji answered, nodding, "You're looking better this morning."

"Yes, thankfully," said the noble, "Are you looking for my cousin?"

"Y-yeah," Renji answered, scratching the back of his neck and looking around, "Did you see which way he went?"

"Out the back gate," Tetsuya directed him, "He was likely headed for the waterfall. He likes to go there sometimes to think."

"Ah...thanks," Renji said, starting across the gardens.

"Abarai-san," Tetsuya said, stopping him again.

"Huh?"

Tetsuya rose and walked to a growth of roses and selected an exotic yellow one with red tips and a lovely, sweet aroma. He cut the stem long, then handed the rose to Renji and nodded towards the back gate.

"The yellow rose is a symbol of apology," the noble explained, "while the yellow rose with red tips is a symbol of friendship giving way to love."

Renji managed a soft chuckle.

"I really pissed him off, ne?" he asked.

Tetsuya smiled and touched one of the red tips of the rose lightly.

"Love is a precarious thing, Abarai-san. And Byakuya-sama, although experienced in other ways is naive when it comes to love. Be patient with him. You can be sure that if he has made overtures to you that his heart must be deeply involved. Tread carefully, but...do keep moving forward."

Renji smirked.

"I thought that noble's weren't supposed to encourage the mixing of noble and commoner..." he mused.

"Well," said Tetsuya, "to ascribe to that notion would be to despise myself for existing. As much as there are those in the family who think I should, I prefer to be grateful for love reaching across boundaries."

"Right," said Renji, "Well, thanks. I'll just...go and start groveling."

"Oh, no, do not grovel," Tetsuya corrected him gently, "Byakuya-sama respects a man who stands tall while admitting he has erred."

"Okay," laughed the redhead, "I'll remember that."

Renji left the gardens and walked down the forest path and out to the waterfall, where he and Byakuya had first kissed, the evening before. He spotted Byakuya sitting quietly beneath the tree, looking out over the cliff and down to the long, swaying grasses in the meadow below him. The redhead stole up behind him and extended the rose, letting it brush lightly against Byakuya's cheek. The noble's head turned, and he breathed in the sweet scent of the flower, then looked up at Renji silently.

"I'm sorry," Renji said, dropping down beside him, "I wasn't trying to be insulting or anything. I guess I'm just not used to there being anything that you don't already excel in...so I handled that kinda clumsily. Like I said, sorry, Taichou."

Byakuya hesitated for a moment, then quietly accepted the rose from Renji's extended hand.

"Apology accepted," the noble said solemnly.

"Ah, I'm glad," Renji sighed, pulling Byakuya into his arms and kissing him hungrily, "The man of my dreams is falling in love with me...finally, and I _really_ don't want to fuck this up. Thanks for being so...forgiving."

Byakuya let out a soft breath.

"We had a disagreement, Abarai," he mused, "We aren't a couple of teenagers. We can resolve things without an excess of drama."

"Yeah," agreed the redhead, "And now that we've resolved things, why don't you let me introduce you to the wonderful experience of 'making up,' okay?"

Byakuya went breathless as Renji turned and brought him down onto his back, then stifled his hot protests in a storm of delectable kisses that made his melancholy disappear, and left him floating contentedly in a pleasing crimson haze.


	4. Delineations

**Chapter 4: Delineations**

_Your heart is unsettled, Master, _Arashi's wispy equine voice whispered into Tetsuya's mind, _And your reiatsu seems equally disturbed. Are you all right?_

_I will be fine_, Tetsuya assured the stallion, his blue eyes focused on the trail ahead of them, _I am merely distracted._

_Were you dreaming about him last night again? _queried the stallion, _He seems to occupy your thoughts with renewed ferocity these days, ne?_

_Yes, he does, _Tetsuya was forced to admit, _I am not sure why. I know in my heart that I accepted Naoki's death long ago. Byakuya-sama helped me to do him proper honor by having a place made for him within the family cemetery, although there was no body ever found. All that is buried there is a rose that he pressed and dried between two broken stones in our cell...the one that he put in my hair when we married in the prison. But even so, I do not question that he is gone. I made peace with that with Byakuya-sama's assistance some time ago. I do not know what is causing this._

Arashi quieted as he reached the guard post at the northeast edge of the estate border, an the watch commander greeted them.

"Greetings, Kuchiki-san," he said, bowing respectfully.

"Good evening, Tsutomu," Tetsuya answered, inclining his head, "How goes the watch?"

"It has been quiet," reported the other man, "The reiatsu in the area has remained at normal levels, sir."

"Very well," said Tetsuya, "The evening watch is just behind me and will relieve your group soon. I am off to the next checkpoint."

"Good evening, Kuchiki-san," Tsutomu answered as Arashi turned away and broke into a gentle lope.

Arashi followed the trail along the edge of the manor property, minding their heading while his shinigami master read the reiatsu traces and physical signs of passage in the area. But although there was nothing in either to indicate trouble, Tetsuya felt an odd shiver of uncertainty inside that only increased as dusk fell over the area and they closed on the final guard station. Still short of that final checkpoint, Tetsuya felt the touch of eyes watching him, and brought Arashi to a stop.

_What is it, Master? Did you sense something?_

Tetsuya opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again as a young man peeked out from the trees, smiling at Tetsuya and putting a finger to his lips.

_Master?_

Tetsuya blinked, and when his eyes opened again, the young man was gone.

_Master, please, you seem distressed. What is it?_

Tetsuya slid down off of the stallion's back.

"Go on to the final checkpoint and wait for me there," he directed the stallion.

_Master, given the state of things, I don't think that..._

Arashi snorted unhappily as Tetsuya's flash step sounded, and he disappeared into the trees. He looked around, suddenly unsettled. He reached out with his senses and only registered that Tetsuya was still somewhere nearby. He thought about following the young man's order to go on to the guard station, but felt unable to comply, although he couldn't think of any reason he should not.

_Master..._

Within the trees, Tetsuya paused and looked for physical signs of passage, and quickly found signs that someone had, indeed, been there in the trees recently. But reiatsu in the area still seemed normal and undsturbed.

_So this would seem to have been a transient...someone passing through. Not malevolent and not possessing any appreciable power._

_Still..._

_What is this feeling that seems to resonate all through me? And could I really have seen that man who looked like Naoki? I saw someone. I know that. But one with no powers should not have been able to move away so quickly._

He studied the path that the person had taken, but lost the trail a mere few steps later.

_So very odd..._

Tetsuya frowned, his intelligent mind shuffling the pieces of the puzzle as darkness fell over the area.

"Tetsuya."

He jumped at the sound of the voice and looked around him, but spotted no one in close enough proximity to be the speaker. He looked up into the trees, and sensed the reiatsu around him again, but found no sign of anything out of the ordinary. A moment later, the reiatsu around them spiked. And to his surprise, when he sensed the presence within the reiatsu, it seemed as though the power was emanating from his own body.

"What...?" he managed.

He turned, reaching out for Arashi in his mind, but shocked out of it again as Naoki appeared in front of him, and stopped him, placing his hands gently but firmly on Tetsuya's forearms. His eyes rounded in distress and his body seemed to go numb, his knees weakening as Naoki looked into his eyes with an apologetic expression.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered, "We will find a way to escape him."

Tetsuya felt a chill slice through him as another presence loomed up behind him, the reiatsu carefully masked. He started to turn, but was shocked with a paralyzing jolt of kido, and collapsed into Naoki's arms.

"Y-you won't...hurt him? You promised, Oro..."

The young man reeled as his black-eyed companion backhanded him hard across the face, sending him and the unconscious Tetsuya crashing to the ground.

"Shut up," the black-eyed man hissed, "And bring him."

The brown-eyed man climbed to his feet, wiping the blood from his lips. He leaned over and gently lifted Tetsuya into his arms, looking down at him with tragically sad and worried eyes.

_He lied to me. He has been lying to me since that first day, Tetsuya. I have to follow his orders for now, because I don't have any powers, or any way to escape him. But...I won't let him go through with his plans. I will find a way to stop him. I won't let him hurt you ever again. Not ever, Tetsuya._

_I would rather die a thousand deaths than to let him touch you._

"Damn it!" swore the black-eyed man.

"What is it? What's happening?" asked the young man who held Tetsuya.

"It's that infernal beast of his."

The man thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"Take him to the prison," he ordered the other, "You know what to do."

The brown-eyed man's lips tightened in protest, but he managed a short nod. He started to leave, but was stopped by the grip of a malevolent hand on his shoulder.

"I sense the rebelliousness inside you, boy," the black-eyed man said warningly, "And you should remember that you are getting something out of this too. You two will belong to me after this, but at least, for you, it means that he'll still be alive. I could still decide to kill him. I should after the way he defied me, and how he has used Byakuya to shield himself from me for all of these years. But Byakuya is distracted with that commoner right now. And while he is, I am going to do what I should have done long ago. I am ridding our clan of the common trash. And when I'm done, no Kuchiki will ever again dare to insult our clan's name by binding it to common trash. Byakuya and that red haired peasant are going to die. And this one will kneel at my feet in the end, _even if I have to break every bone in his arrogant body to make him do it!_ Now, go, before I just decide to rid myself of the burden of both of you useless half-bloods!"

The black-eyed man watched for a moment as his companion carried Tetsuya away, then he sensed the presence of the incoming stallion and quickly confused the signs on the area in which he stood. He flash stepped away just as Arashi arrived and slid to a stop, his head turning this way and that, searching for any sign of his master.

_Tetsuya? Master, where are you?_

He walked around the area, searching carefully and found a faint trail leading deeper into the trees. He followed, reaching out with his senses, but finding nothing. He came into a small clearing and paused, looking around again as he sensed a faint presence. He heard an odd whisper, then reared as a swift, black snake shot out of the trees and bore down on him. The snake plunged into the stunned stallion's abdomen, and Arashi felt it coil tightly inside him.

_You! _he managed, as the coiled snake inside him tightened painfully, and its fangs sank into the stallion's core spirit center, making him scream and rear again.

The snake's venom flooded Arashi's core spirit center, sending the stallion's own power coursing through him at a dangerously high level. Arashi screamed in terror as his own reiatsu exploded all around him, burning at him from all directions and sending him crashing to the forest floor.

The snake remained coiled inside the fallen horse until it was sure that he was incapacitated. Then, it slid out of his abdomen, careful to mask all signs of its passage, before flicking its tongue lazily and returning to its smiling master.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Here's your tea, Taichou," Renji said, smiling as he set the tea down in Byakuya's desk.

And although he longed to drop all pretenses and just climb onto the noble's lap, then and there, he forced himself to settle for the touch of those dark eyes and the next words Byakuya spoke.

"Arigatou, Abarai fukutaichou. If you have finished everything, you are welcome to leave."

Renji's smile widened.

"Are you kidding, Taichou?" he asked, "And miss out on time with you? Why would I want to do that?"

Byakuya looked up at him dispassionately.

"Because I have to work late tonight. And I do not have time to de distracted. Soutaichou wants me to sift through the research we provided and use it to procure some sort of coherent battle strategy. And he is not inclined to wait. I am sorry, Renji, but I just cannot..."

He paused as Renji's mouth captured his in a long, very savory kiss. He started to protest as it ended, both for the fact of it being a horridly beautiful and effective attempt to distract him, and because it had occurred in plain view, and at work. But something stopped the words in his mouth as Renji's eyes locked on his and the redhead squeezed his hands gently.

"Okay, Taichou, I'll go so that I won't distract you. Just promise me that when you finish and you're about to go home all exhausted, or collapse in your quarters here that you'll send a hell butterfly so that I can come and tuck you in for the night."

"I am not a child, Abarai," said the noble, looking offended.

"Yeah, I know," Renji chuckled, "but...I really like watching you fall asleep in my arms."

Byakuya shifted uncomfortably and looked back down at the papers in front of him.

"Renji...I...I don't know if we should...be in the habit of sleeping together."

Renji's smile faded.

"What?" he asked uncertainly, "I thought that you liked sleeping next to me. That's what you said."

"Yes," said Byakuya, looking even more unsettled, "It is just that..."

"What? Was it something I did? Was it because I got you angry at me? Just tell me what I did, Taichou. Whatever it is, I won't do it again. I promise!"

Byakuya sighed.

"It isn't your fault," he said quietly, setting down his brush and looking Renji in the face, "I just...I felt that...I indicated a readiness for something that I am not really prepared for. Ah...I am saying this badly..."

"Hey," said Renji, hiding the hurt behind a sad smile, "It's fine. You seemed kind of spooked after us sleeping next to each other."

"I wasn't spooked," argued the noble, "It is just that, as much as I enjoyed sleeping in your arms, I was surprised at how it...how it affected me."

"I'm not really understanding you here, Taichou," Renji said, losing his smile again, "But look, if you need time to think things over, take it. It's not like we have to be in a hurry or anything. And anyway, I can see you're not really able to deal with this now, with Soutaichou on your case and all. I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

He turned and started for the door, but stopped just short of it as Byakuya's flash step sounded, and the noble placed himself between Renji and the door. He looked up into the redhead's confused expression, searching for the right words. As he struggled to find them, a knock sounded on the door. Byakuya turned and opened it to find Hisagi Shuuhei, Izuru Kira and Matsumoto Rangiku outside.

"Ah, sorry to bother you, Kuchiki taichou," Hisagi said respectfully, "But we are looking for Renji. He was supposed to meet us for drinks and dancing tonight."

Rangiku giggled.

"And we totally plan on making him tell us who his new secret lover is! We know he's interested in _somebody_! We're going to force it out of him, whatever it takes, ne?"

Byakuya opened the door wider.

"Abarai, it is for you."

He turned back to his desk and sat down as Renji approached his friends and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. And as much as he tried not to let it bother him. As much as he told himself that it wasn't his right to feel jealousy when he had already told Renji he was otherwise engaged for the evening, he couldn't help but thinking about how handsome Renji would look, smiling, laughing and dancing to loud music. And he tried to see how he would, in any way fit into that picture, but couldn't manage it.

_I am a noble clan leader and Renji's taichou. I cannot be a part of that. But it also isn't right to alienate Renji from his friends. His friends and I are in two separate worlds. Renji crosses the boundaries easily and fits into both places, but...I do not._

_How do I explain that to him?_

_And how do I tell him that the reason I was afraid...yes, afraid to share a bed with him tonight was not about him at all...but about waking up in someone's arms for the first time in over fifty years, and not knowing if I could bear to lose that again. I hate being alone. But more than that, I hate being teased with such happiness and feeling afraid of losing it. Losing Hisana weakened me. I cannot love so fearlessly as Renji does. But how will I make him understand that?_

He heard the footsteps of the ones outside as they walked off, talking and laughing. Byakuya waited breathlessly, but the door to the squad room remained closed. And as much as he knew that there was nothing at all wrong with Renji leaving and spending time with his friends, he ached inside at being left behind. It was a common enough feeling as his obligations constantly took things and people away from him. He usually bore the pain with grace and perfect control of his emotions, but something about it being Renji that was walking away from him, made him want to throw aside his obligations and go running heedlessly after the redhead.

_Why does he bring out such reckless desires in me?_

Byakuya stood and walked to the door. He opened it and stepped outside, and ran headlong into Renji, who was standing alone outside the division doors and staring up at the moon. Renji's hands wrapped around his upper arms, steadying him as they collided. Their eyes locked and neither seemed able to speak for a few moments. Finally, Byakuya took a breath and collected himself.

"Abarai, I thought that you had gone," he said quietly, "I had excused you for the night, and I was otherwise occupied, in any case. Why are you still here?"

Renji looked back at him with an unusually stoic expression.

"You were trying to say something to me before they showed up. I didn't think it would be right to leave. But at the same time, you looked sort of...undecided. So, I didn't know whether or not to bother you by going back in. I was just trying to decide what to do."

Byakuya sighed and looked down at where Renji's hands still held on to his arms.

"And I was just struggling with what to say if you came back inside," Byakuya added, "Renji, I still don't know how to explain myself, and I will understand if you would rather be with someone with less issues."

"So you'll let me just walk away if I want to. Is that what you're saying," the redhead asked, an edge of anger in his voice.

"I...It would not be easy, I admit. But someone as young and beautiful and strong as you are belongs with someone with like qualities...not with someone so caught up in what was, that he cannot face the very thought of it repeating itself."

"Whoa...hold on a sec," Renji said, letting go of the noble's arms and holding his hands up defensively, "Taichou, do you even know what you're saying?"

"I do."

"No, you don't. Or you would never have spouted such utter bullshit!" Renji exclaimed, "You are _not_ that much older than me, number one. And strong? Taichou, you still kick my ass all over that training ground, practically every day!"

He captured Byakuya's face in his hands and couldn't help but smile at the wide-eyed expression he received in return.

"And I have to say, you wrote the book on 'beautiful,' Taichou. The only thing that you said that makes any sense to me at all is the part about not wanting to repeat the past. I get that, because it must have been hell losing someone you loved. And you know what? I can't tell you that one of us or the other or both aren't going to die. We will eventually, ne?"

Byakuya hesitated for a moment, then nodded silently.

"Then, that just means that we shouldn't waste time right now, doesn't it?" Renji concluded, "And trying to make me leave so that you don't have to worry about me dying is a pretty stupid thing to do anyway."

"Renji!"

"Well, it is!" said the redhead, bringing his face closer to Byakuya's, "I say, yeah, the universe or gods of fate...whatever, they're going to have our way with us, but why let them have all of the fun? If we worry, we'll still die eventually, Taichou."

"I am aware of that," Byakuya said dryly, "But that is no reason to throw caution to the wind and forget one's obligations."

"No. So we won't," Renji said firmly, "But we _will_ enjoy the time we have together, Taichou."

"And that means?" Byakuya asked, frowning.

"It means, we're going back inside, and I am going to go and have a nice hot shower, after which I am going to curl up in your bed in your quarters and wait for you to finish your work and join me."

"And what if I do not want to have you invade my quarters and my bed?"

Renji grinned and looked down at himself.

"C'mon," he quipped, "Who _wouldn't _want to wrap himself around this all night?"

"Abarai..." Byakuya said, unable to hold back an amused smile.

"C'mon," Renji went on, "You know you loved running your fingers over my tattoos, ne?"

He leaned in close, scorching the noble's ear with his hot breath.

"And I promise, if you let me invade your bed, I'll let you see all of them..._touch _all of them, if you want to. You'll forget all about one of us dying, I promise you!"

"Renji..." Byakuya said, but couldn't finish as a genuine laugh escaped him.

He caught his breath and then lost it again as Renji pushed him up against the squad room door and fed him a long, savory kiss.

"Let's go back inside," Renji said, running his fingers through the noble's silken hair, "I do want to lie down next to you sometime before morning..."

They entered the headquarters and went their separate ways, Renji adjourning to the shower, while the distracted noble worked at battle strategy as visions of a naked, wet Abarai Renji, luxuriating under a hot spray of water assaulted his mind. The images pushed him to find the most sound strategy in record time, and he flash stepped into his bedroom, just as the shower in Renji's quarters turned off. Throwing off his clothes hastily, he wrapped his body in a red satin yukata and slid into the bed and turned out the lights. Moments later, the door opened and Renji slipped into the room. He left the lights off and started to crawl into the bed, when he found a warm, affectionate body tackled his. He looked up at Byakuya, smirking.

"You must've set some kind of record, coming up with a battle strategy so fast," he mused, "I hope you weren't careless. It would suck if you were so distracted by me that our troops fell into a trap."

"The strategy is sound," Byakuya assured him, "_And_...I believed that you promised me something as payment for letting you in here?"

"Ah...right," Renji said, smiling as Byakuya opened his yukata, and the noble's graceful fingers began to trace the bold lines on his chest.

He breathed in Renji's warm, just showered scent and felt himself harden. He leaned forward to kiss the redhead, but was distracted by a hell butterfly. Renji yanked him down again and dragged him into another fiery kiss.

"Screw that, you need to sleep sometime tonight," the redhead said, swatting at the annoying insect.

The hell butterfly floated out of his reach and hovered, delivering its message, although Byakuya hadn't indicated readiness. Byakuya went rigid upon hearing.

"_Priority message from house security. The guard post on the north-central border of the property sensed a disturbance in the woods and discovered Kuchiki Tetsuya's stallion, unconscious and badly injured. Reiatsu readings in the area indicate that he either suffered some event that caused his own reiatsu to explode out of control, or because his reiatsu and Tetsuya-san's are the same...that perhaps it was Tetsuya-san who attacked him. Sir, Tetsuya-san is missing, and we cannot sense him anywhere on the grounds_!"


	5. Door Locked Tightly

**Chapter 5: Doors Locked Tightly**

Warm, gentle hands quickly removed Tetsuya's house guard uniform and dressed the younger man in a dusty, threadbare yukata that the brown-eyed man had found lying in one of the neighboring cells. He hid Tetsuya's clothes in a pack he had been carrying, then ran his fingers down the long, thin braid that ran along Tetsuya's face, caressing the pretty porcelain clip at the end. He settled on the floor of the cell that they had shared, holding Tetsuya close and whispering into his unhearing ear while Tetsuya remained unconscious.

"I am so sorry for this, Tetsuya. I wish I could explain to you, but he used a powerful spell to stun you, so you won't wake before he comes for me. I just hope that you will understand, once you know. And once you know, I swear that we will find a way to get away from him. He is horrible, Tetsuya. He has kept me away from you for all of this time, first taking advantage of my injuries, then lying to me to keep me under his control. He doesn't know that I remember everything now. And I am going to use that to protect you, Tetsuya. It is going to be difficult, but we will be all right. And after we get away from him, we will finally be together again...but free."

His fingers traced Tetsuya's lips lightly.

"Just...try to be strong, my love. He is using me to try to hurt you, but don't let him. I know this is all very confusing for you, but I will..."

He broke off as footsteps echoed in the distance. He felt, almost immediately, the dangerous press of his master's reiatsu and shivered as he continued to hold Tetsuya against him. The black-eyed man's feet stopped at the cell, and he glared down at the young man who held Tetsuya.

"Well, this is like old times, isn't it?" Orochi said mockingly, "You must feel right at home. But wait, you don't remember so much of this, ne? Still, I'll be happy to help you remember..."

"Kuchiki-sama," he said pleadingly, "This place is cold and he has no protection from it. And what if someone should come upon him and decide to..."

"Put him down and stop babbling about it," Orochi ordered him, "Leave him there and come with me."

"I will, Orochi-sama, but will you at least tell me why we have to do this? Can we not just take him with us? He is so vulnerable here."

Orochi scowled.

"He managed to survive for nearly fifteen years here before that peasant loving leader of ours emptied the prison and inflicted the half-bloods on the clans whose disobedient brothers and sisters brought them into existence. He can survive now. And besides, it won't be long before Byakuya realizes he is missing. And wagering that he's starting to doubt this one's sanity, he won't have a hard time figuring out where Tetsuya is."

"You are...that sure that Byakuya will know to look here?"

"Yes. Now, get out of there so I can remove the traces of us. I want Byakuya to think he came here on his own."

"Hai, Orochi-sama," said the young man, laying Tetsuya gently on the floor of the cell, then leaving to stand beside Orochi as the black-eyed man carefully erased the signs of their passage.

"Come, Naoki," Orochi said tersely, "It is time for us to go."

His lips curved into a cruel smile.

"I think I am in the mood for one of your deep massages. As useless as you are otherwise, I do rather enjoy those."

"I am glad, Orochi-sama," Naoki said, lowering his eyes to hide the rising anger.

_If only I had something, some power to use against him. But Kuchiki Orochi is a careful man. It is going to take both of us to stop him, Tetsuya._

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya flash stepped through the manor gates with Renji on his heels, then slid to a stop as one of the house guards approached him.

"Hideo, where is Arashi?"

"They have taken him to the barn and made him comfortable there. Makoto is with him now and will be able to tell you more. Come."

They followed the house guard across the gardens, then out the back gate and to the left to the large, well appointed barn, where they found Arashi collapsed in his stall and the clan veterinarian leaning over him.

"How is he, Makoto?" Byakuya asked quickly, "Has he been lucid at all?"

The old animal healer shook his head wearily.

"Not really. He has moved a few times and he tried to communicate with me, which you know he only does when the situation is dire. Otherwise, the only one he speaks to is Tetsuya-san, himself."

"Was he able to tell you anything?"

"No. He only called for Tetsuya-san, then lost consciousness again."

"Is he going to be all right?" Byakuya asked solemnly.

"Oh, I believe so," said the healer, "But I think we must find Tetsuya-san. Arashi seems very agitated over him being missing."

Byakuya nodded and turned to the house guard who had led him to the barn.

"Hideo, an you show me where Arashi was found?" he asked.

"Of course, sir," the guard answered.

The guard led them away from the barn and turned towards the northern border of the estate. Byakuya and Renji followed in silence, their reiatsu gleaming softly around them as they sped through the darkness. Some time later, Hideo slowed, then came to a stop in a clearing near the border trail, where lighting had been set up and a crew of house guards was investigating the area. One broke away from the others upon spotting Byakuya.

"Byakuya-sama," he greeted the clan leader.

"Jun, how goes the investigation? Have you anything significant to report yet?"

"Ah," the man sighed, "We have determined where Arashi was when he either encountered a dangerous reiatsu flare or was somehow attacked with his and Tetsuya-san's own power. We do not know which happened, because, as you know, Tetsuya-san's reiatsu and Arashi's are one in the same."

"How do a horse and a shinigami share the same reiatsu?" Renji asked.

"Tetsuya and Arashi are a bit special," Byakuya explained, "The clan healers theorized that it was Tetsuya's earlier incarceration that caused him to begin to externalize his considerable fighting spirit. He was unable to fight, himself, so somehow Arashi was born of his desperate desire to fight for his freedom. He and Tetsuya share the same deep well of reiatsu, and they communicate telepathically. Arashi also appears in Tetsuya's inner world. They are, as I said, quite unique."

"So, would Arashi know where Tetsuya is?" asked Renji, "Could he just...?"

"He could try to reach Tetsuya through their mind link, but we would have to wait for him to regain consciousness. And every minute counts now, in trying to find my cousin."

"Do you have any idea where he could be?" Renji asked Jun.

The house guard shook his head.

There are a few traces of Tetsuya-san's footsteps, but we can find no sign of him leaving the area or falling here. We can only assume that either someone took him and covered up the signs, or Tetsuya-san, himself, covered the signs and left."

"Tetsuya would never hurt Arashi," Byakuya said firmly, "And he would never willingly leave him injured as he was."

"I...understand, Byakuya-sama," Jun said, shifting uncomfortably, "But you told me to tell you our conclusions, and it is a possibility, erm...especially in light of Tetsuya-san's recent...difficulties."

Byakuya's reiatsu flared softly.

"I want you to keep searching the area. Leave no stone unturned, and tell me if you find anything, no matter how insignificant it may seem!"

"Hai, Kuchiki-sama!" said the guard, bowing respectfully.

"Come, Renji," Byakuya said, turning back out of the clearing, "I know that you are not as adept at sensing reiatsu, but do tell me if you sense anything at all."

"I will, Taichou," the redhead promised.

Byakuya walked back to the border trail and quickly located Arashi's trail, up to the point where it left the pathway.

"Tetsuya stopped him here and dismounted," the noble said softly, "It looks as though Tetsuya went into the trees first. Arashi paced a bit, then followed him in. I'm not sure if Tetsuya knew that he followed."

"Then...could he have mistakenly attacked Arashi?" asked Renji, "Thinking it was someone else?"

"I don't see how he could have made such a mistake. They are soul mates, bound together. Tetsuya had to know it was Arashi approaching."

"Unless maybe Tetsuya was out of it," Renji suggested, "Like when he ran out to that old prison. I mean, Taichou, what if that wasn't just a dream he had? What if he was suffering some kind of...I don't know, a hallucination or something? Do you think that could have happened here?"

Byakuya paused, thinking carefully.

"I don't know," he concluded after a moment, "However, if he was not in control of himself, it could explain both him attacking Arashi and him disappearing."

"Which would put him..." Renji began.

"At the prison!" the two finished together.

They flash stepped away together, streaking through the chill darkness and headed across the estate and out into the rough country, where they had followed Tetsuya before. They reached the prison and ran into the courtyard. sliding to a stop there, then continuing forward more carefully.

"Do you know where he might be in here?" Renji asked.

"We should check his cell," suggested Byakuya, "and if he is not there, then perhaps the courtyard exercise area. Other than that, I am unsure of where to look."

Renji followed as Byakuya summoned a kido light and led him into the cellblocks. They moved through several twists and turns before Byakuya made a sound of distress and dashed into one of the cells. Renji paused at the cell door, watching as Byakuya dropped to his knees beside a collapsed shinigami dressed in a ragged yukata. He wasn't even sure at first if the man Byakuya held _was _Tetsuya, but had his uncertainties ended as the kido light touched the younger noble's face.

"Tetsuya!" Byakuya said, lifting his cousin's chilled body into his arms, "Tetsuya!"

He rubbed his cousin's wrists and caressed his face gently, calling his name repeatedly until Tetsuya stirred and his eyes blinked slowly opened.

"B-byakuya-sama?" he whispered shakily, his body shivering with cold, "Wh-what happened? Where...?"

Byakuya helped him sit up and Tetsuya realized where he was and how he was dressed, and gave a soft, wounded gasp.

"Byakuya-sama, how did I get here?" he asked, an edge of fear in his voice.

"You don't remember?" Byakuya asked, "Do you remember anything?"

"Ah...erm...I remember going out with Arashi to do the evening rounds of all of the guard posts. I had finished the check at the northeast border and was heading for the last checkpoint."

"And?" Byakuya prompted him.

Tetsuya frowned and strained his mind.

"I...saw something, and I stopped Arashi and left him."

"Tetsuya, what did you see?" the clan leader asked.

Tetsuya hesitated, a troubled look overtaking his face.

"Tetsuya, what is it?"

"Byakuya-sama, I know you won't believe me, but what I saw in the trees...was Naoki!"

"Tetsuya, Naoki is dead. You know that. You sensed the depletion of his reiatsu that night. You could not have seen Naoki in the forest."

"I know that!" Tetsuya said, his eyes tormented, "Byakuya-sama, I am not denying that I sensed his death before, but I know what I saw in the forest! I know! We have to go back! I have to...!"

"Tetsuya, Arashi has been injured...badly."

"What?" breathed the younger noble, his face going white at the words, "Arashi?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, reaching through their shared link.

"I cannot feel his presence! Byakuya-sama! Is Arashi...?"

"He will recover," said the clan leader, "but he is unconscious and he has not been able to tell us what happened to him. The signs at the sight indicate that the reiatsu that you share is what struck Arashi down. So...either something caused Arashi to have a dangerous reiatsu flare..."

"Or...or _I attacked him_!" Tetsuya said miserably, tears rising in his eyes, "That's what you mean to say, isn't it, Byakuya-sama? I attacked my own soul mate? And...and I cannot even defend myself! I do not know what happened! I don't know how I came to be here, dressed like this! Someone..."

"There were no signs of anyone in the forest but Arashi and you, watashi no itoko. And I could not sense anyone but you when I arrived here."

Tetsuya's eyes blinked in disbelief and a tear escaped onto his porcelain cheek.

"Then...that means that I...I hurt Arashi?" Tetsuya whispered, his body shaking with the revelation.

"Hey," said Renji bracingly, "We don't know that."

"What do you mean, Abarai-san?" Tetsuya asked, his breath catching and more tears leaking onto his face, "Everything...all of the signs that you found...point to me! And I cannot even tell you that I _didn't _harm Arashi! I don't remember! I don't remember anything! Not what happened when I followed Naoki into the forest, not how I got here and dressed this way...nothing! B-byakuya-sama!"

"Be calm, Tetsuya," Byakuya said, holding his distraught cousin against his shoulder, "Renji is right. We do not know what happened. And...we will not assume that you would ever hurt Arashi. We will not reach any conclusion without proper evidence. You are head of house security. You know..."

"What I _know_ is that I am under suspicion of harming Arashi...and that the fact that I ended up here and in this state. Byakuya-sama, how can you conclude _anything_ but that I am a danger...to myself and to others! If this is not me, then it is a dangerous enemy to be able to make it look this way. And if it is me...I have...I have begun to lose my mind!"

"Stop," Renji said, joining the two on the cell floor and reaching over to squeeze Tetsuya's hand, "There's no way that you're losing your mind, Tetsuya. If you can reason well enough to suspect yourself, then you are fully aware right now."

"But I am apparently having episodes where I lose my senses!" Tetsuya whispered shakenly, "Abarai-san, you and Byakuya-sama _both_ witnessed me that way! You know what that means."

Byakuya shook his head.

"You cannot conclude that."

"You need to treat me as you would any other person under suspicion of a crime, Byakuya-sama. You need to bind my hands, seal away my powers, and take me to the house prison until my place in all of this is determined."

"No!"

"As your head of security, and the person who is most responsible for your safety, Byakuya-sama, I must insist. And if you cannot do this, then have Abarai-san do it. Just...I...could not bear to know I had harmed anyone. Do not leave me in a position where I might. Please, Cousin. Spare me that!" Tetsuya sobbed softly into Byakuya's shoulder.

Byakuya went still, holding his silently crying cousin and staring at the space in front of him. Renji looked from one to the other, then rested a comforting hand on the younger noble's back and swiftly induced sleep. Byakuya's eyes cleared and met his solemnly as Tetsuya's body went limp and pliant in his arms.

"Thank you, Abarai. I should have done that myself, but..."

"I get it. Don't worry about it," Renji said calmly, "Just, let's get him home, okay? We can deal with the rest of it there, ne?"

"You're right," the noble sighed, loosing Tetsuya from his arms and watching as Renji lifted him and stood.

Byakuya remained on the cold floor of the cell, a shiver going through him.

"C'mon, Taichou," Renji said, looking out of the cell, "He's cold and we need to get him home where he can be taken care of."

"But...Renji, how will I...? Tetsuya is my cousin...my family. I cannot just...put him in the house prison."

"Are you worried that he would be mistreated?" asked the redhead.

"It's not that simple," the clan leader explained, "Ever since his incarceration here, Tetsuya cannot stand to be confined. As much as he accepts that it is the expectation, I cannot bear to subject him to that. He will die, Renji. I know he will."

"Then, you want my opinion?" asked Renji, "I say that you take him home, put him in his own room and just shield it both ways...so that if this was him doing this, everyone else is protected...and if it was someone else, they can't get at him to do any more harm. That's what I would do, if it was me deciding."

Byakuya caught his breath softly and gave the redhead a look of gratitude.

"Ah...I should have...I wasn't thinking straight."

"Which is why you need me...a trusted outside opinion, because you are too close to him to be objective, isn't that what you told me to do in such situations?"

Byakuya managed a small smile.

"Yes, I am glad that you were paying attention. Arigatou, Renji."

The noble rose and left the cell, then turned back and looked inside. Renji stood quietly, holding Tetsuya's limp form and watching.

"I hate what they did to him," he said softly, "For no better reason than that his parents were different classes, he was subjected to this. I thought that I was saving him by getting him out and making a place for him, close to me. But...perhaps it..."

"Don't go there," Renji said, shaking his head, "Don't think about him losing his mind. I really don't believe that's what is happening here."

"But how are we to know?" Byakuya asked as they made their way out of the prison and back to Kuchiki Manor.

Renji smiled.

"I know my Taichou," he said simply, "and I am getting to know Tetsuya-san too. I know that he isn't crazy. I think this is something else. We just have to get to the bottom of it."

Renji went quiet as they entered the gardens, watching with sympathetic eyes as Byakuya took his cousin from him, laid him in bed and deepened his sleep.

"Akio," he said quietly, "Watch over him tonight. Come to me immediately if he needs me."

"I will, Kuchiki-sama," the youth promised.

Two house guards arrived as Byakuya came out of the room.

"We won't let anything reach him, Kuchiki-sama," one of the guards promised.

Byakuya nodded.

"But...you must also be sure that Tetsuya does not leave. He...may have been affected by something malevolent...and...might not be in his right mind for a time."

The guards looked back at Byakuya sadly.

"Hai, Kuchiki-sama," they said, falling into place on either side of the door.

Byakuya fell in beside Renji and the two walked back to Byakuya's bedroom door.

"Do you want me to stay, Taichou?" the redhead asked.

"I will be fine," said the noble, "I have been enough trouble to you. Go home and get some rest."

He expected Renji to object, but was surprised at the redhead's calm response.

"I'll go home," he agreed, "if you still want me to, after I've helped you wind down."

"Renji..."

"If I walk outta here now, then you are going to stay up all night, feeling bad about this. But...I can help you wind down and fall asleep, and you know that you'll be better able to think things through in the morning."

Byakuya considered his words silently for a moment.

"The only problem," he said finally, "is that it will leave me indebted to you. So...if you are going to help me 'wind down,' then it is only right that I offer you the comfort of a warm place to sleep tonight."

"A guest room?" Renji asked, smirking.

"No...my room...my arms," the noble answered, stepping aside to let Renji enter.

They walked back to the dressing area and slipped out of their clothes, wrapping themselves in soft yukatas and leaving the fronts open. They slipped into the bed and Byakuya curled up against Renji's side. He smiled at the lovely view of tattoos that ran down the length of the redhead's body, even marking his erect member.

"I thought that you were going to help me fall asleep, Abarai," the noble complained, "I am likely to be up all night if you leave your clothes open like that."

"You want me to cover up?" chuckled Renji.

"No," said Byakuya, his heart fluttering, "I will be..."

Renji smiled and induced sleep, stopping the noble mid-sentence.

"That's better," he whispered, kissing the noble on the forehead, then on the lips, "There'll be plenty of time for you to look at my tattoos in the morning. Now, get some sleep, Taichou."


End file.
